Never Too Late
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: Zack becomes suicidal. What does Angeal do?


This is just random AngealxZack Enjoy

This is just random AngealxZack Enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

He wasn't sure when Angeal was coming back. Two months passed. Rumors were spreading saying that Angeal was dead. The more Zack heard them the more he became depressed. Sephiroth and Genesis came back nearly a month ago. Angeal went with them but he never returned. Genesis tried to make Zack feel better, assuring him that Angeal will be back. While Zack was in his room one time Genesis was standing outside the door. He heard Zack singing one time.

"This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late"

Genesis slowly opened the door. "Z-Zack… I know it's hard but trust me, Angeal is coming back."

Zack lost all his self-control and broke down in tears. "I just want to die! Die than knowing that Angeal could be dead! I just want to end my life!"

Genesis knew Zack was to far in depression. There had to be someway to assure Zack that Angeal was coming back. Genesis remembered the next part of the song and hoped it would get Zack's suicidal thoughts out of his head.

"Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late"

"It is too late. It's always to late."

Genesis never left Zack alone after that. He didn't want Angeal to come home and find out his lover committed suicide. After all, Angeal was coming back. It was just Angeal's mission was different than Genesis or Sephiroth's. Somehow though, Genesis had to make Zack laugh. Genesis never was good at jokes though. Like Zack, he had an obsession with music so he knew a lot of songs.

"Somebody told me

That you had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend"

Zack looked up and laughed softly. Genesis stayed by Zack at all times. He communicated with Sephiroth by phone. They wrote to each other often so Sephiroth would know Zack was still alive. Later one day he got a message from Sephiroth saying Angeal was coming in about ten minutes. Genesis had to keep Zack distracted that much longer. Ten minutes later Angeal came. Zack was the first to see him and immediately jumped up and slid into Angeal's arms. Genesis only laughed. "Now… cheer this suicidal puppy up."

"Um… suicidal?"

Genesis forgot Angeal didn't know. "Zack was worried sick. He was about to kill himself."

Angeal looked at Zack who looked down. Angeal slowly brought Zack's head up. 'Zack… is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Genesis left quickly. Zack looked up and had tears in his eyes. "They said you were dead! All of them… I didn't… I couldn't live without you! I love you that much so I thought if Angeal died then I died we can still be together. I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life without you."

Angeal slowly started stroking Zack's hair. "I won't leave you. I'm not going puppy. I won't ever do that to you."

"Why?"

Angeal looked down. "Because… you are my life."

Zack looked down. "Don't…go."

Zack was starting to fall asleep. Angeal carried Zack to his room. Angeal smiled and placed a kiss on Zack's lips before leaving. "Angeal! ANGEAL!"

Angeal ran to Zack's room realizing Zack was having a nightmare. "Zack! Wake up!"

Zack immediately did. Angeal stroked Zack's hair. "Do want to tell me what happened?"

Zack looked down. "You…you never came back from the mission. Y-you died and left me alone. Angeal don't ever go! Please don't!"

Angeal held Zack in his arms. "I will still have missions but I will try to take you with me. I'll stay with you if you want me to."

Zack nodded and like Angeal told him to fell asleep. Angeal kept his promise. He never left Zack. So it ends well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- -

**Well so it ends. Please review!**


End file.
